heart_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Shai Fenlost
Shai Fenlost is part of the Sisterhood, or better known as the Katrian Witches. She one of the most powerful in the organization, able to surpass Lucida and even Ajan-ka in combat. Though she is biologically from the Cosmic Mesh, her soul is that of Lily, who was the previous witch of souls until she lost her body to Yaga. Shai is also the most unique of the sisters, as she is the only one who despises the others and has vowed to kill them all. As one of the sisters, she is an essence that represents the "destruction of the literal and mental soul." Appearance Shai comes off as a beautiful young lady who went through all the wrong parts of life. Her missing eye, random scars, and limping gait ruin some of her image. However, she still retains some of her former beauty. Her hair is a tad unkempt, though still smooth and has a touch of waves to it. Her dark green eye compliments her hair's white colors and burnt-orange ends. She typically wears a black and red patch over the other eye. Her clothing is typically of east asian style. Personality Shai was raised under the love and protection of her brother Red. Despite getting plenty of social interaction with her townsfolk, she became withdrawn from others and developed speech problems, notably a stutter with articles and prepositions. It was her knowledge of this weakness that led her to try and make up for it, managing to be more perceptive and cunning than one would initially expect. Even so, she can speak confidently with people she trusts. After being thrust into the world of Charr, Shai became increasingly reliant on others, finding that especially in Tahmek. This dependency arose from her previous timid personality, and being unable to change it. Her personality changes to something more melancholic after the Gumiho manages to take control of her, and prefers to avoid getting too close to people. While posessed, she is ruthless and somewhat arrogant. Shai is forced to obey the gumiho, because it can assert control over her whenever it likes, and uses a variety of methods to keep her from History Life on A'therys Shai was born and raised in the Daggerlands town of Leviathan. Her older brother cared for her, as their parents were deceased. The residents in the town were quite close to each other, but Shai still developed her speech problems for unknown reasons. She left home to study at the Mage's college at the edges of Aloreh, in hopes that she could better understand why she was able to see souls floating through the air. She would later be appointed as an assistant to Erumeldir Dragonfriend, while he worked as magister of education at the college. She remained in this position until Fljaire managed to locate and drag her out of the Cosmic Mesh. Life on Charr After being dragged onto the world of Charr unconscious, Shai was found and taken in by an abhuman named Tahmek. He would care for her and disguise her, as Shai was not affected by the immense magical saturation of the world. Shai would live alongside the abhumans the rest of her time on the planet. Entering the world of Charr would also slowly "awaken" the Gumiho, or Shai's spirit in a physical form. It would increasingly intrude upon her dreams and conciousness. Shai would slowly be driven mad by its whispering. After a certain time, the Katrian witch Victorique took control of several large beasts and used them to raid the group Shai was traveling with. Shai was pinned down by a wreckage, taking her right eye and crushing her right hand and ankle. Exposed to the high magical energy on the planet, the wounds would not heal and instead slowly rot Shai from the inside out. The Gumiho kept that from happening, but didn't heal the wounds to cripple Shai and force her into despair.. Shai's cover was also blown during the collapse. The traveling folk immediately pressured Tahmek to leave her, to which he reluctantly complied. However, Ajan-Ka appeared and obliterated the traveling abhumans before they could escape, to gauge Shai's reactions. Overwhelmed, she was finally possessed by the Gumiho and nearly killed Ajan-ka afterwards. Fljaire managed to drag Shai to Hazane before that happened. Hazane Life on Katria //damn, no spoilers here :\ Manifestations Gumiho Shai's primary spirit, taking the form of a nine-tailed fox. It is actually a representation of her own (and Lily's) soul, and represents reason with wrathful tendencies. When possessing Shai, it has shown to grant greatly enhanced physical capabilities. It can also materialize claws of black energy while attacking. When summoned, it also has the same physical capabilities, except it is also able to use a variation of Katrian esper magic. On top of that, it is able to absorb the souls of the dead nearby it. Can be summoned at will. Praetor This spirit floats in the air, but can't move very far away from Shai. It is big, bulky, and very tough. Its hands are large and wide, perfect for smashing and gripping things. It can also generate a minor shield, which can defend against nearly anything not too powerful. It can be summoned at will. General General floats in the air like Praetor, and even resembles it. However, its hands are smaller, and grip onto a massive sword the length of two and a half horses. Its strikes are fast and solid, and mostly attacks in wide sweeping motions that can cleave crowds and send people flying. It can be summoned at will. Mirror gate This spirit can sit on the ground or hover in the air. It looks like a square east asian demon or dragon with its maw wide open in a large rectangular shape. The space is taken up by a clear, but reflective, film that cannot be destroyed due to its nature. Anything hitting the gate or the film will reflect back, hence the name mirror gate. However, anything that hits the mirror will be absorbed for a second, then amplified and shot back. Can be summoned after a very brief delay, but only a set distance outwards from Shai. Laughing Bell This spirit is a large bell that looks bronze in material. It is 8 feet tall and 6 feet wide at the bottom opening, 4 feet wide at the top. Faces with devilish grins decorate the bell, and the crossbar at the top looks like a pair of arms with hands at each end holding a bronze sphere. When struck by its mallet, the bell emits a deafening gong that resonates with beings nearby, painfully. All magic is silenced for the duration of the gong. The heavy vibrations cause severe head trauma for the duration and disrupt thoughts. Does not affect Shai. Has a long cooldown. Can be summoned at will, and spawns its mallet in the air. Dragoon Takes the shape of a long serpent covered in a bladed spine-like exoskeleton. Its head is also armored in the same way, except that it has no eyes. It floats through the air, and can fly around freely at Shai's command. The minimal friction makes it a very fast spirit. On top of that, it is also able to spew out fire from its many orifices, lined all the way down the length of its body. Can be summoned at will. Falcon This spirit looks like large, entirely white, bird without eyes. It's large enough only for Shai to ride on it, and its relatively large wings can be charged with magic that allow it to slice through most objects. The same can be used for its beak. One of the few spirits that can take damage without having to be unsummoned. Can be summoned at will. Moderate cooldown. Glass Lantern This spirit takes the form of a blue flame encased in crystalline glass, shaped like a large lantern. It is able to convert severed or nearby souls into blue flames. Souls absorbed by the Gumiho can be used, or even the souls of nearby creatures. This means it can effectively use a person's own soul to cook them alive. Permanent damage to a person's affinity with magic is also dealt. One of the few spirits that can use its power without being physically manifested, but it can be shattered when it does. Needs to be briefly summoned a short time before using it. Can be summoned at will, and hovers in the air. Eventually becomes one of Shai's signature spirits. Orochi One of Shai's largest spirits, it's completely immobile. Looks like a massive eight headed hydra, with necks over 150 feet long and as wide as a bus. Each head represents a different engine of destruction, but all can unleash powerful spells. Long cooldown if summoned entirely. Shorter cooldown when not summoning all heads. //Always a WIPCategory:CharactersCategory:Witches